The Perfect Family
by ColchianDragon
Summary: After everything Harry has been through nothing can shock him now, right? How will Harry deal with suddenly knowing he'll be a daddy, and a husband. And he thought the prophecy was the only thing he had to worry about. Will have Slash.
1. Daddy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Jk Rowling does. I'm just playing with her characters.

Please review. I appreciate well meant criticism.

Chapter 1: Daddy Harry?

Harry Potter was used to weird unexplainable things happening to him but this was pushing it.

He, Hermione, and Ron had just come back from eating lunch at the Great Hall and where making their way towards Gryffindor Tower when Snape intercepted them.

He sneered distastefully at them then his eyes flickered toward Harry and Harry had the feeling he wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"It seems the Headmaster would like a word with you. Follow." He then proceeded to start on his way expecting Harry to follow. He did stop, however, when heard two sets of feet as well. Swirling his robes the Golden Trio almost walked into him.

Of course they would follow. Can't have Potter anywhere without his sidekicks.

"Only Potter. The two of you, return to your common room."

The two in question looked as though they would argue and Snape hoped they would. More points to take. He smirked. He was surprised if a little disappointed that Potter was the one to stop them. He saw Potter shake his head and shrug. "You guys it's okay." They stood there until they heard Snape snap "Potter, Now!" and knew they shouldn't get him even more upset.

After they left Harry tried to keep up with Snape's long strides. "Um, Professor, do you know what this is about." Snape sighed. And so starts the endless questions. "Yes, I do Potter," he paused here, "and so would you if you would close your mouth and walk faster." If he was honest with himself he was afraid that Potter wouldn't agree with what Albus had planned. He walked faster, forcing Potter to almost jog to keep up. When they made it to the office he stated "Sugar Quills" and they traveled up the spiraling staircase where he didn't bother opening the door, instead he motioned for Potter to.

Harry didn't know why but he felt that opening this door was going to change something monumentally. He tried to shake it off. He's been in this office more times than any other Hogwarts student he was sure and nothing the Headmaster could say can be worse than last summer when Dumbledore told him the truth about the prophecy.

He opened the door and stood still, completely in shock. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk. A normal occurrence, what wasn't expected was him cradling a baby boy with blond hair to his chest. The minute both occupants heard the door open they looked up. Harry looked eyes with the baby's and it let out a cry that would rival a banshee, stretching out his little arms in Harry's direction, asking to be taken.

"Dear boy," this, Albus motioned to the crying baby in his arms, is Draco Malfoy.

Yeah this was pushing it Harry thought. 


	2. What Have I Agreed To?

Chapter 2

A/N: I have been busy and sadly haven't gotten time to spend on my writing. Today I decided I was going to try and get through this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy and as always review!

I don't own Harry Potter, just playing with her characters.

What Have I Agreed To?

Harry sat staring into space. His cup of tea left forgotten, raised up half way towards his mouth. He could hear gurgling and cooing coming from the far corner where, surprisingly, Snape was rocking Malfoy and talking nonsense to him. Dumbledore had just finished explaining the circumstance they've found themselves in. Pretty simple Harry thought, Malfoy was deaged by his father to be hidden and taken cared of while the war was imminent and he was left in the care of Severus Snape, who, harry learned was the blond's godfather. Snape explained to Dumbledore what was being asked of him and Dumbledore came up with a brilliant plan to have him and Snape bond and marry to better protect all three of them. Harry unlike the year before when he blew up the headmaster's office couldn't bring himself to explode. He just felt the urge to go back to Gryffindor Tower and sleep until morning, begging this to all be an elaborate dream. It wasn't a dream however, and he heard the gurgling get stronger an little shouts increase until he was forced to lower his tea cup and look at the two in the corner. He got up a little unsteady then made himself swiftly to the corner where the little monster was reaching for Harry. Snape had a eyebrow raised appraisingly, waiting to see what he'd do and his face couldn't quite hide the shock of Harry willingly, albeit slightly, reaching for the child.

Severus' shock turned analyzing. What if he does something to Draco? It's not as though he wasn't comatose a couple minutes ago? Should I let him go?

His debating was interrupted by Albus who cleared his throat meaningfully and looked at Harry who was sporting a sincere but impatient look. Harry opened his arms again, silently asking for the child then, as though _he_ was the dense one Harry enunciated very carefully, "Please give me the baby, Professor Snape. I won't hurt him." Severus found that Harry actually looked a little hurt that Severus thought he would injure a child. He couldn't do anything about that now though as Draco was getting even more impatient and his screams even more high pitched, tears were beginning to swell in the baby's eyes as well. Severus carefully maneuvered the baby to place him in Harry's arms, unconsciously moving them to the adequate position. He watched as Harry's cheeks were pinched and slobbered on by his godson and the laugh it brought out of Harry. It felt good to hear that laugh. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was jealous that Draco was the cause of that laugh and that he'd never be able to bring that out of Harry. All he could hope was that he agreed to marry him. So he sat in Harry's discarded chair and waited.

Harry could feel Snape and Dumbledore watching him. He was surprised to not feel any animosity towards Malfoy. He was after all only a child and an adorable one to boot. He thought that at least would work out. Would he be aged again when the war was over, or be allowed to grow naturally. He barely held him for a few minutes but the thought of the former made him tighten his grip on the child instinctively. He took a breath when he felt Malfoy squirm in the tight embrace and place a kiss on his little nose, smiling at the giggle in produced but frowning as it caused a gasp behind him. He turned to see Dumbledore smiling and eyes twinkling mischievously, but what caught his breath was Snape who openly looked at him in shock and awe, and could that be hope, before schooling his face and looking impassive. Harry felt a throb in his chest as he watched the Professor close emotions off. He sat down next to him but turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster what does this mean? I need specifics. Firstly if I'm to take care of Malfoy," he saw Snape flinch at the name, "Draco, then will we have to adopt him? And will he be aged when the war is over or allow him to age naturally? What of his real parents?"

"My dear boy, yes, you will both be required to formally adopt him after you formally bond and marry. Lucius and Narcissa fully understood that they relinquished all decisions concerning Draco when the deaged him and game him up to you both. You and Severus will decide whether you will age him again when the time is right or continue to care for him until he is of age. Now I know you will have many questions and I've no doubt all of them are important but I do think you three need some time to recuperate and bond. You have been given quarters on the third floor. It has three bedrooms, living room, library, kitchen and lab. It is fully furnished but you are welcome to change anything you wish, within reason as these will be your rooms for the foreseeable future. They are also stocked with all your necessesities as well as the baby's and I've taken the liberty to move your things there." And with that it was clear they had been dismissed. Snape opened the door for him and the three made their way to the third floor.  
"Why did he give us new rooms instead of asking me to room with you in the dungeons." Harry asked as they went up another flight of stairs.

"Practical reasons. My old rooms didn't have the space we required and it's damp air would have been unhealthy for Draco to be in for a prolonged time." He hesitated then continued. "I think the headmaster also wanted us to start new in a place where we could both be on equal footing."

After they were let in they explored their new quarters. It was exactly as Dumbledore had said. Harry was comforted by the dark blue and green walls that made it feel warm and inviting. After they've looked their fill they each chose their own bedroom, neither acknowledging that soon it wouldn't matter as they would share a bed. Harry actually felt his groin tighten in anticipation. Imagining Snape writhing under him, begging for his cock. His composition gone as he let himself go with his passion. Harry shook himself out of it and carefully fixed his problem before making his way to the living room where Snape was seated on the couch feeding Malfoy a banana. Or more like having him gnaw on it and make it mush. He didn't seem to mind that most of the banana was getting on his robes than in the child's mouth. He looked up and froze when he noticed Harry staring. Reminding Harry of a mother caring for her child which somehow made a primal part of Harry growl in appreciation.

Harry felt himself harden further, noticeable, by Snape's reaction and looked him straight into those obsidian eyes. " We need to talk Snape. But I think it's best in we put Draco to bed first."

Snape stood up swiftly after cleaning up Draco and the three made themselves to the third room, Draco's nursery, place conveniently in between Snape's and his room. A half an hour later Severus walked out, stepping into the hall and taking in a breath before being pushed up against the wall by the younger man. Severus' pulse raced and he felt himself slicking up, groin tightening. Fuck he thought. Harry was hot when he was domineering but if he didn't stop this soon Harry will find out what he was and and what his brain said. He's going to find out anyway. He wrestled with his control and looked at those bright green eyes observing him.

"Harry, I'm not like other men. We need to talk before we continue. You might not want to fuck me if you knew the truth. You won't want me."

"I figured there was more to you when suddenly I felt the intense need to connect with you as intimately as possible to fuck you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk, making me carry you everywhere. Have you ride me cock into exhaustion and continue to thrust in you as you clung to me. Make you overflow with my seed, bloating you, breeding you." Harry was slightly concerned by what was coming out of his mouth and what it could mean but he couldn't stop himself and Snape was mush in front of him.  
"So tell me _Severus_ what exactly are you.?"

Severus took a breath and clung to Harry as he licked and suckled on his ear, sending pleasure throughout Severus' body. "Harry, I'm a dark angel and you are my mate."

Shit Harry thought as he succumbed to darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 What do I do now?

A/N: Sorry for the late update and I appreciate all the comments. Please review, I look forward to helpful criticism.

Chapter 3: What do I do now?

Something wet slapped his right cheek causing Harry to mumble and shift, but another slap and a gurgle caused him to freeze, slowly opening his eyes. He locked eyes with the wide grey one's and moved his arms bringing forth the little one's weight higher up on his chest. He looked to the side realizing that Snape had moved him into the bedroom he had chosen and was now sitting asleep in the chair next to him. That must be incredibly uncomfortable. I should wake him up. But then… It all started rushing back to him. The yearning, the lust, forcing him up against the wall…mate…he was his mate. Oh god how do I get into these messes. But it's not like the other messes in his life, he may actually get a family, a true one of his own, but can he trust his actions or are they fueled by the magic bringing them together. Are they real? He was brought out of his musing by another slap. Why was he on his chest? Did Snape place him there?

"Little one, you really need to stop doing that." Gently he took the little hand and regardless of the goo on it kissed it, making the baby giggle. Harry took his wand which he found on top of the bedside table and cast tempus. 2:42 am. It's too early to wake up and after checking the boy and found him neither wet nor particularly hungry decided they should just sleep some more. He really wanted to wake up Snape, a deep desire to make him comfortable in him but he didn't want to have the talk they needed to have. Still his conscious couldn't leave him alone and so he enlarged the bed and shot a minor stinging hex on Snape, waking him up. Startled he looked at Harry with confusion and trepidation in his sleepy eyes. Harry swiftly moved over offering the right side of the bed and shifted Malfoy so he lay between them.

To Harry it felt like Snape stood staring at them for a good while after finally hesitating and slowly removing only his outer robe and gently laying down. He had opened his mouth but Harry not wanting this conversation right that second cupped his cheek resting his thumb on his mouth effectively shutting whatever he was going to say.

"Snape, yes we do need to talk. Urgently in fact, but I think that it's best if we are both well rested. We will speak in a couple hours, just sleep."

He then proceeded to rub soft circles on Malfoy's back to help him drift off to sleep. He did so quickly but Snape couldn't seem to sleep. He kept looking at Harry's hand as it kept its ministrations. Harry huffed amusedly. He shifted Draco to the left, moving himself to the middle of bed, after placing a pillow next to Draco so he wouldn't fall off the bed along with a small charm that would let him know if he was at the edge of the bed he turned and faced Snape. He was staring at Harry with alarm, Harry however, merely pushed on his shoulder, and silently asking Snape to lay on his stomach, which he finally acquiesced, and turned his face towards him. Harry began rubbing soothing circles on his back. The same as he had Malfoy and finally after what seemed liked eons he went to sleep. Harry kept at it until he too fell asleep, his arm draped over Snape's back and the last thought floating in the background. What do I do now?


	4. Chapter 4: Okay, here we go

A/N: Firstly, I'd like to thank those that reviewed this story. I really appreciate you're well intentioned criticism. Secondly, I wanted to take this time to see if you guys recall a fanfiction that I can't name. It is a snarry. Severus is a little submissive, and there is a good Tom Riddle/Voldemort. Severus looks to Tom as a father figure and Harry is the one that is able to give Tom back his human body, something like finite in another language. Umm and a necklace Harry gives Severus. That's all I can remember, it'd be awesome if someone can give me the name of the fic. Again pls review!

Chapter 4: Okay, here we go.

Severus woke up to a wonderful smell. He looked around and found himself alone in Harry's bedroom, a smile made its way onto his face regardless of his nerves. They all slept together, he hadn't had a sleep undisturbed like that ever. It warmed his heart that Harry invited him into his bed and didn't demand anything from him.

After getting dressed he followed the smell and found that it and some subtle tinkling was none other than Harry cooking. He had his back to Severus turning over some omelets on the stove while Draco was in a high chair babbling and following Harry with his sparkling eyes. Catching sight of Severus however, Draco let out a happy squeal. Arms outstretched towards him. He immediately did as requested and hitched the little boy in his arms giving him a soft kiss on his forehead. He smelt coconut on him, a scent he never associated with him and surmised that Harry must have given him a bath while he had been asleep.

"Good morning Severus. I was just about to wake you, I would have earlier but it looked like you needed the sleep."

A small blush spread on Severus' sharp cheekbones. He was warmed by the sincere gesture.

"Please sit down Severus, I got a little of everything here. I didn't know what you'd like so", he shrugged "so please help yourself." He motioned for Severus to get started. He then began feeding Draco some oatmeal getting most in the boy's mouth although still getting some mess everywhere.

Severus didn't know what to eat. He had never had anyone cook for him. His mother never had the time, always putting his abusing father first. He wasn't a good cook either, never bothering to learn, he survived with the help of house elves and eating in the Great Hall. He was startled out of his thoughts when plate was placed in front of him, filled with some eggs, sausages, smoked ham and a side plate of toast followed by some raspberry marmalade. He looked up to see Harry settle back into his seat a soft smile on his face although he hesitated a little by the continual silence. Severus realized he should speak up.

"Thank you Ha..Mr. Potter" Harry frowned "I just didn't know what to choose, I'm unaccustomed to having someone cook for me." Harry's frown deepened "It all looks delicious." He took a mouthful and swallowed a moan. It wasn't a lie, it was amazing.

"Well I know what that's like. I had to learn to cook. Make myself useful for the Dursleys, no one ever made anything for me until I met Molly Weasley. She will go through hell before she ever allows anyone near her to go hungry."

After that they ate in silence on broken every once and awhile by Draco's babbling.

They were sitting down in the living room. Harry with a bouncy Malfoy in his lap on one couch and Snape apprehensively on the opposite couch. He looked nothing like the harsh spiteful man he associated with the potions master. He was looking as though he was expecting Harry to snap and hex him into obliviating him. It was bring out protective urges in him again but he stifled those reminding himself what happened last time he let his hormones loose. He concentrated on Malfoy's, no Draco's energetic little body. He smiled, such a lovely little boy.

"Severus, I know you referred to yourself as a Dark Angel, and I your mate, I don't exactly know what that means or entails. Please explain what a Dark Angel is and what it means to be your mate." When Severus looked to decline Harry continued, "Please don't hesitate Severus, I will not judge you, but you are aware that I need to know and I don't like being lied to."

Harry saw Severus attempt to straighten himself and gather courage making Harry swell with pride.

"Ha…Mr. Potter I should have come to you sooner. Spoken to you about this but Albus felt you might not be ready to be bombarded by this. You have to understand I have always looked after you, at best as I could without blowing my cover as a spy. At first it was for my love for Lily, no don't look at me like that. I never felt that way about her, about anyone. I cannot feel love or even lust with anyone not my mate. She was a close friend. The only one that stood up for me and helped me hide my submissive nature. I made the mistake of losing her friendship but I knew that regardless I would protect you because of the memory of her. Then I did so because the Headmaster asked it of me. It wasn't until you came back from the graveyard that my body and soul recognized you as my mate. I hurried to tell the Headmaster and he made me promise there would be a better time to tell you. Draco's unexpected de-aging and the Malfoy's request gave us a opportunity. Yet, still, Albus made me promise I would wait until we had settled and perhaps even reached a good place in our care for Draco before telling you, who I am and who you represent for me." He looked at me and I nodded, silently asking Severus to continue.

"I'm a Dark Angel, labeled as a dark creature. I am characterized as a mixture between vampire and angel. I have wings, that only unfurl once when I reach puberty and after I officially mate, after which I can unfurl them at my mate's pleasure. Although Dark Angels are notorious for being Dominant I am a submissive. I will refer to my mate for protection, love etc. After officially mating I will be able to carry my mate's children. I also need to drink blood every month or so. Unmated Dark Angels must drink animal blood but it is common occurrence for mated Dark Angels to take blood from their mate. We are sensual creatures and as such require a lot of intimate attention from our mate prior and after official mating. So that's the major bits…" here he trailed off looking at Harry for a reaction.

It seemed Draco felt the tension as he settled down and allowed Harry to think. He would be the dominant…Severus will be the submissive…and sudden image of Severus writhing on the bed under him, moaning wantonly, clutching at Harry's back, as Harry pounded into him, faster, deeper until he released into his beautiful mate causing Severus to cum over his stomach rubbing on Harry's. It all seemed so real. It brought another image, of Severus round with their child riding Harry's cock as he reached completion, black wings unfurled, head tilted back, a scream caught in his throat. Harry felt the images arousing him but knew now was not the time. He had to reassure his mate.

"Severus, I see. I know that we have had a harsh history but know we can work this out. I have been having such strong feelings for you recently. It must be the bond as your mate helping me reach out to you." Harry made his way over to Severus, settling Draco on his lap and using his now free hands to caress his face bring him to eye level. He ran his thumb over his lower lip, plumping it, pulling a breathy gasp from Severus. Harry kept his eyes on him as he slowly leaned forward and softly tugged on Severus' bottom lip with his teeth, then softly meeting his lips for a chaste kiss then another, before angling Severus' head to the side deepening the kiss, letting his tongue taste Severus. His body was pliant against Harry and caused Harry to growl deep in his through sucking on Severus' tongue. He pulled away however, knowing that he needed to go slow with Severus, knowing that although he was compliant and eager, he was unsure about their relationship and the situation at hand. Severus' eyes were dilated, breathing heavy. Arousal was deep in the air. Harry was about to reach for him again, the look bring forth more inhibited lust, when Draco giggled. Harry gave a startled laugh too. He took him from Severus' lap tickling him, giving Severus' some time to settle.

"Severus, you are amazing." He was about to continue when a knock sounded. Who could that be? No one should be knocking, The staff would have tried flooing or summoning them, and the knocking became louder heavier. I made Draco start crying, Harry immediately tried rocking him, whispering soothing words, he turned to Severus and found him look scared himself. After Draco calmed down, he gave him to Severus who eagerly gathered him close, getting courage and comfort from the small body. Harry moved to answer the door, that was being increasing getting louder. Before doing so he leaned down and kissed Severus on his forehead, whispering soothing words and then placing a quick hard kiss on his mouth, unconsciously showing his dominant side.

"I will take care of this."

Before he could open the door however, the knocking stopped and a loud voice made its way through.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Yeah okay, here we go.


	5. Chapter 5: Slow down, more info please!

A/N: I appreciate all those that reviewed. Please continue to do so as I love and look forward to hearing some criticism.

Chapter 5:

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

Harry froze as he recognized the voice on the other side of the door. Stealing himself he made his way over and yanked the door open. Standing on the other side of the door, with a fierce expression Harry had never seen on his face was Remus Lupin.

"Yes?" inquired Harry raising a brow. Not showing he was nervous in the least.

Apparently that was not what Remus wanted to hear as he shouldered his way past Harry into the living room, stopping short in front of Snape and Draco. The two he noticed were scooted further in the couch than when he had left them.

"Remus, what are you doing here?"

Remus snapped his head around and then turned to face him fully. He took a deep breath, looking less fierce but infinitely more scuffed and tired. "The Headmaster called me. He said you would need someone to talk to. That I should come here to support you. He then told me a wonderful story about you and your mate. I found myself not believing it until he mentioned that you and he would be together right this second. That I should see for myself."

'Yes, well. As you can see it is true. Did he mention anything about Malfoy's condition? We are meant to take care of him." Harry went over and sat down next to Snape and Malfoy immediately tried to get out of Snape's hold to crawl in Harry's lap. He couldn't help but smile. Harry touched Snape briefly on his leg, then after getting his attention gestured to him to hand over the baby. "He basically told us that then gave us these quarters. It wasn't until after a certain incident," here he flushed a little, "that Snape told me about his nature and my position."

"And how are you doing with that? Severus do you mind leaving us for a moment?"

Harry felt of rush of an unidentifiable emotion as he saw Snape bite his lip and glare at Remus. He just knew that it was an act and that the notion of leaving the room while they no doubt talk about him was upsetting to say the least. He stopped him from leaving with a grip on his wrist. "Remus, while I appreciate your concern. I really haven't had a chance to really acknowledge what this is and as such he doesn't have to leave. But, and I don't wish for you to take this badly, I think you should leave and let us talk and get used to each other these next few days before we have to leave the rooms and face everyone."

Remus and Snape both looked shocked but Remus' features quickly showed understanding and he swiftly got up. "I'll be staying, at the Headmaster's insistence, so I'll be here if you need anything." He gave Snape a nod, glanced at Draco then kissed Harry on his scar.

At the sound of the door to their rooms closing Harry turned to Severus to see a disgruntled look on his face. He was just about to ask what his problem was when Draco bounced in his lap, cheering 'kiss, kiss, kiss" and giving him a big smooch on his forehead. Ahh that's what this is about. He smiled and looked down to those sparkling gray eyes. He then gave a loud smooch to the child's forehead, smiling broader at the child's escalating giggling. He then stretched over and gave another resounding smooch to Snape's forehead and after slowly lifting his lips kissed Snape softly, their lips barely whispers against one another. But the desired affect was that Snape no longer looked disgruntled but now had an awestruck look on his flushed face. He brought his free arm over and pressed his hand to the back of his neck bring him closer, kissing him again, and again. A murmured "Harry" had him deepening the kiss, tasting him, letting their tongues battle, before claiming control of the kiss and swallowing a moan. Breaking apart, Harry placed his lips next to Snape's left ear, "You taste so good Severus." He pulled away to see him flushed scarlet, causing him to place one last gentle kiss to his flaming cheek.

They looked deeply at each other for a good minute. "Baa, kiss, kiss!" making them both laugh.

"Let's go see what we can do to keep the little one entertained. Then we can talk some more."

They found some toys and a large soft colored mat. They settled Draco, and he really found himself unwilling to think of him as Malfoy, on the floor not too far from them but far enough that their conversation wouldn't interrupt his play but near enough for them both to hear if he made any sound of distress.

Harry was going to sit down beside Severus but decided against it. He went to the opposite sofa. He missed Severus' hurt face until sitting down, Severus however couldn't save face quick enough and Harry noticed it when his eyes finally settled on the other man's. 'Severus, what's the matter?"

Severus looked away, "It's nothing, Mr. Potter," Harry frowned at that. "I find it amusing we're even having this conversation. I knew this was too…" The rest of what he mumbled was lost to Harry but he got the impression that Severus felt he had rejected him. Harry was going to put to that to rest immediately.

"Severus, while I enjoy your presence immensely, and that's probably something you never thought I'd say, I get distracted by you both emotionally and physically and I think we need to talk and that means stepping away from you." Harry liked the rising flush to Severus' cheeks. He always thought the man was much too pale.

"Now what do you feel about me being your mate Severus. Honestly. I mean you didn't exactly love my father, and I don't blame you by the way, that way he treated you was dreadful. You never treated me like a mate, from the time you found out."

Severus hesitated but slowly started speaking. "I did loath your father. He bullied me, made my life even more of a hell hole than it already was. My father, he wasn't a nice man at all. He drank, and when he did, he would beat me. My mother, she," Severus took a deep breath, "I hate her more than I could ever hate my father, your father, or the Dark Lord. My father was suddenly introduced to magic. She never told him she was a witch and he hated anything outside the norm, he feared it. Your father was blindsided by jealousy, your mother was my friend and couldn't spare the thought to go out with your father, he was jealous and finally got his chance after our fall out. The Dark Lord is evil. He thirsts for power. All three I can understand. But her, I can't understand how she could stay with him all those years. How someone with magic could not even try to protect her child against an abuser. How she could still love the man that wanted her son dead. I can't understand that and so I hate her." Severus started to shake and Harry had no choice. He wanted some distance while they had this talk but that had become impossible. He opened his arms and the older man rushed into his arms, content to sit beside Harry on the small sofa. Harry however, needed the man in his lap. Regardless of how it looked, Harry maneuvered Severus until he was seated on his lap, head resting on his chest with Harry running his fingers soothingly on his head.

"Severus, please continue its okay."

"I want to. I want you to know everything but it will take eons for you to know all the times he beat me while she watched. All the times we had to scrape through because of his neglect. He would waste all his money, our money, on booze. One day I hope for you to know it all but suffice to say that my childhood was utter crap. And then, one day I got my Hogwarts letter." Harry could feel Severus' mouth pull up in a small smile and couldn't help but smile as well. "It wasn't so much the fact that I got accepted to Hogwarts, such a school of prestige. I knew I would get an invitation, my mother came here and I knew that I was no squib. My magic always kicked in to save me from the worst of it. No, it was the thought that I would be gone for a whole year. Away from both of them. Safe. Of course, then I had to deal with the Marauders but even then it wasn't a bad trade off. My father died soon after the end of my sixth year. My mother had explained to me after his death the nature of my creature inheritance. She didn't tell me much, the rest I researched on my own. This was around the time that I decided to become a Death Eater. I wanted to fit in. I wanted to stay away from Spinner's End. I wanted someone to take care of me." He whispered the last part and Harry had to strain to hear it and it made his heart heavy to know how lost Severus must have felt then.

His voice stronger. "But I found out very early that it wasn't for me. I couldn't stand them. They didn't really care about me. The only thing that they helped me on was enhance my potion skills but even that was tarnished by what they wanted my potions for. I brewed many potions Harry. I brew them knowing they would be used against another. I couldn't take it anymore. After the prophecy…" He stilled. Afraid. Harry also stilled his fingers. Then he relaxed, trailing his fingers along Severus' cheek, moving downward and tilting his chin up so he could face him.

"Severus, I know about the prophecy, I also know your involvement. I do not blame you so you cannot blame yourself. My parents' murderer is and will always be Voldemort." He placed a kiss on the prominent nose and nuzzled the man's neck, breathing in his earthy scent. "Please continue Sev."

"I, I cannot express how…"

"None of that Sev, now tell me. How did you manage to become a spy and how did Dumbledore come to find out about your inheritance?"

"I went to the Headmaster shortly after the incident. I knew he was the only one the Dark Lord feared. I went to him and told him everything. I had no choice. He wanted to know it all. We made a deal. He would speak on my behalf if something should happen if I align myself to the light. To make it clear that I was light I had to show I was willing to do anything. Including become a spy for the light. I didn't particularly want to. I didn't want to be near that monster. I didn't want to pretend. I knew I would still need to brew and fight for him and it made me sick, yet I also knew that I was helping the light."

"Severus, I think that's enough for today. Like you said, it might take eons to go through our life experiences and I would like to move on for now. Listen very carefully. You will no longer be spying for the light."

Harry had to chuckle at Severus face, mouth dropped open. "Careful Sev, wouldn't want a fly in your mouth." He winced a little at the crack his teeth made as they snapped shut.

"But Harry, the Headmaster will not allow it. How else will I prove my worth. How else will I know what's going on to keep you safe?"

"I understand you may feel like you must keep me safe but you're forgetting that I am your mate and as such I need to protect you as well. I am your dominant and I can't let you risk your life and sanity by continuing to do this. I will speak to the Headmaster and he will agree. We will keep each other safe and make do with what we know. You have become very precious to me. Not to mention that as of right now we are new parents. We have to take care of Draco and I would like to do that alongside you. Severus you are worth so much." Harry tilted his face towards his own. Lips ghosted each other, barely meeting before Harry couldn't take it anymore. He clutched Severus tighter and sucked on his lower lip, nibbled on it before moving on to his upper lip. Harry loved the little whimpers coming out of Severus' mouth, loved swallowing them. He sucked on the older man's tongue, entangling them in a swift dance. He felt Severus maneuvering himself under Harry, subconsciously or not. Harry felt himself empowered by the feeling of the sensual man writhing under him. Harry let out a deep satisfied groan as he line up their cocks through their clothes. Harry thrusted against the other and swallowed all of Sev's moans and frantic breathing. "Harry" he groaned out. "More Dominant!" He spread his legs and wrapped them around his mate's waist, thrusting up. "Breed me." He let out a strangled gasp as Harry kissed, sucked then bit hard against Sev's neck. Harry hastened to go faster, to thrust harder against the man, wishing they had no clothes on with Harry sheathed deep inside him. That thought made his veins feel like molten lava. Faster and Faster he went until he felt Severus jerking uncontrollably with a loud scream of completion. Harry felt himself bite the existing bite before making an identical one on the other side of his neck as he spilled in his trousers. Far from being embarrassed, Harry began soothingly moving Severus so he lay on top of him, rubbing his back reassuringly until they both had their breathing down. He then disentangled himself and left Severus in favor of going to the bathroom where he gathered two cloths, one warm and wet and another dry and soft. He helped Severus remove his trousers which Harry noted he did with hesitant movements. When they were off, Severus tried to cover himself but that wouldn't do.

"Severus," he said, drawing both his hands to his mouth and placing a chaste kiss on each of them. "We were just intimate. While I rather we waited until we had gotten used to it I don't regret it. You have nothing to be ashamed about. You are wonderful." After Harry had cleaned them both, they put on two sweatpants that happened to pop up.

"Harry, I'm much older than you, more battered. I don't regret it either but I understand if you don't want me anymore now that your curiosity has been sated." He looked down as he spoke, looking nothing like the intimidating Hogwart's Potions Master.

Harry gathered him in his arms. Then grabbed his hand and guided it in front of his sweatpants. "Do you feel this Severus? You felt me explode? I exploded, spilled my seed because of how wonderful you are. And now I'm hardening again just thinking about it. You have nothing to be ashamed about. Your body was made for mine. I love it, need it, it's mine. Mine to touch, mine to clutch, mine to love, and mine to breed. Yes, Severus, I heard you. The thought of that doesn't disgust me at all. I always wanted a family. I want you filled to the brim with my seed Severus. I want you swollen with our child. There is nothing about your body that sickens me. I have some things I would like to see change but that's because I want you healthier, not for lack of desire. I want you to get more sun, so in turn you are less pale. I want you to put on some more weight as I know you aren't eating enough to feed a bird. If I had my way I would put Draco to bed and take you to mine but I know we have to slow down. Even so, you will be joining me in bed. I will not penetrate you until we both agree you are ready but I can't bear to sleep knowing you are a couple of feet away in the next room." He pressed a small kiss on Severus forehead and gave him a nudge towards Draco who had fallen asleep, clutching a small plush emerald dragon in his right hand, his left thumb being sucked continuously. Harry actually had to stifle a yawn after seeing the precious little boy. Severus noticing this reached down and grabbed the boy, gathering him close. He then grabbed Harry's hand and guided them towards Harry's bedroom which they both subconsciously decided would now be theirs. They made themselves inside and Harry enlarged the bed. A couple minutes later an amused outsider would have seen Severus arched near Harry, Draco in the middle as Harry's arm was tossed over both Draco and Severus bodies, all three sleeping soundly. They would have laughed as Draco let go of his own thumb preferring the older man's thumb instead of his own as a pacifier, the contented sigh as he drifted off to sleep and the readjusting the man did before moving closer to the others and settling back to sleep.


End file.
